


[Lust Between Omegas]

by Arely012



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom!Po, Bottom!Shen, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Po, Omega!Shen, heat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arely012/pseuds/Arely012
Summary: Lord Shen siente un deseo de pasar tiempo con el Omega que considero un ''Obstáculo'' de su futuro...Po en un principio se negó, luego, se da cuenta de que tener relaciones sexuales con alguien de su misma jerarquía no esta mal...
Relationships: Po/Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 7





	[Lust Between Omegas]

**[Unos puntos que aclarar]**

**1_ Son en versión humana.**

**2_ Es un Omegaverse.**

**3_ Contenido sexual explicito.**

**4_ Tanto Po cómo Lord Shen son Omegas.**

**5_ Habrá leve mención de Boss Wolf x Lord Shen.**

**6_ Es mi primera historia de esta plataforma, así que trataré de darles un One Shot de buena calidad.**

¡Nos vemos! 


End file.
